The present invention relates to a novel prosthetic composition comprising a specific diester monomer.
A prosthetic agent is widely used in the dental field. For example, as the prosthetic agent for an artificial tooth or denture base, the relining material or the selfcuring resin for repairing, there has been used a two-component type prosthetic agent comprising a polymer component such as polymethyl methacrylate (hereinafter referred to as "PMMA"), polyethyl methacrylate (hereinafter referred to as "PEMA") or a methyl methacrylate/ethyl methacrylate copolymer (hereinafter referred to as "PMMA-PEMA") and a monomer component such as methyl methacrylate (hereinafter referred to as "MMA") or ethylmethacrylate. In this two-component type prosthetic agent, two components are mixed and the mixture is cured by a radical initiator to form a dental prosthetic material. In the above-mentioned prosthetic composition, the monomer component can dissolve the polymer component in a short time. Accordingly, the monomer component and polymer component are homogeneously mixed and therefore, the mechanical properties of the obtained dental prosthetic material can be improved. Furthermore, if the viscosity of the mixture of the monomer component and polymer component is appropriately adjusted, the clinical or technical operation can be facilitated.
Methyl methacrylate as the main compound of the monomer component involves problems in that (1) it has a strong stimulant smell, (2) it gives a strong stimulus to the oral mucosa or the skin and (3) generation of heat at the polymerization is violent. As the prosthetic agent for solving these problems, there has been marketed a product comprising a monomer composed mainly of isobutyl methacrylate or butyl methacrylate. In this prosthetic agent, the problem of generation of heat is solved, but the problem of the stimulus is not sufficiently solved and a further improvement is desired.
West Germany Laid-Open Pat. No. 1,817,716 discloses 2-acetoxyethyl acrylate or 2-acetoxyethyl methacrylate, but it is merely taught that a gel formed by polymerizing this compound is used for the gel chromatography. When an experiment was carried out by using this acrylate compound as the monomer component of the prosthetic composition, it was found that the monomer has a stimulant smell and gives a stimulus to the tongue and the composition cannot be practically used.